<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Without You by ZeltheWeavile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826086">Lost Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeltheWeavile/pseuds/ZeltheWeavile'>ZeltheWeavile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, Hop x Marnie, Sadness, bede x gloria, bederia, btyu, slight angst, some WyndonShipping if you look</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeltheWeavile/pseuds/ZeltheWeavile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a normal day out in Hammerlocke Hills.</p><p>So why did she have to go..?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765463">regret what i (didn't) say</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcrabcoral/pseuds/hermitcrabcoral">hermitcrabcoral</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by “regret what i (didn’t) say” by hermitcrabcoral</p><p> I love that oneshot so much, and I highly recommend you go check it out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Three, two, one— not it!”</p><p> </p><p>Bede scoffed. “Are you seriously doing that? You’re so—”</p><p> </p><p>“Not it,” a soft voice interrupted him. </p><p> </p><p>The Fairy Gym Leader froze and whirled around, his gaze locking on the black-haired girl. “Marnie? You too??” A smile spread across her cheeks, and she stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” She questioned him, leaning back against a few upright rocks. “Is there a problem with having fun for once?” </p><p> </p><p>Bede turned away, grumbling something inaudible, as Hop came over and patted his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheer up, would you, mate? Someone needs to cook our curry, and it looks like it’s going to be you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch me,” Bede growled, and instantly Hop backed away. Wordlessly, he stomped off to prepare their meal. He grabbed Hop’s cooking pot and set it down. “Idiots.” He glanced back over at Hop and Marnie, both sitting together, with the former on her phone, and the latter commenting on something about it. His gaze hardened as he followed Hop’s arm around Marnie’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to admit that he wished he could do the same to Gloria. </p><p> </p><p>“Neither of you happen to have a Pokémon with a fire move, do you?” Bede asked, placing his hands on his hips. </p><p> </p><p>Hop and Marnie looked at each other before shaking their heads. “Nope. Sorry, mate.” Hop chuckled softly. “I had a Heatmor long ago, but since then I’ve released it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What help you are,” Bede muttered, turning back around to search for something to start a fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Ey, don’t be mean to Hop.” Marnie’s command left no room for argument. “He didn’t even do anythin’ wrong to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Hop told her. “He’s always rude to everyone.” He paused. “Well, everyone except a certain Champion.”</p><p> </p><p>Bede stiffened, and could feel the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re right. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he liked her.” Marnie spoke slowly, and in tone that suggested that she knew more than she was letting on. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not!” Bede glared at them both, grateful that he had his magenta coat to cover up his heated cheeks. “She’s just easier to get along with than either of you.” He hugged and kneeled down in front of the pot, rubbing two stones together to (hopefully) create a spark. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure that’s all it is. . .”</p><p> </p><p>Bede didn’t answer and focused instead on creating a fire that would last and be able to heat up the food he was apparently assigned to cook. <em> Gloria will be here soon, and then my time with these two will be over.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Half an hour went by, and still no sign of Gloria. </p><p> </p><p>Bede paused from stirring the curry to look up at the other two. Hop had fallen asleep on Marnie’s shoulder, while she was reading a book and petting her Morpeko. “Hey, do you know where Gloria is? She should be here by now.” </p><p> </p><p>Marnie looked up at him quickly. “Huh? Gloria?” She pulled out her phone. “If I were to guess, I’d say that she’s probably still busy with Champion-work. I’ll go ahead and text her though.”</p><p> </p><p>The platinum-haired male nodded and went back to paying attention to his food. The aroma filled his nose with a sweet scent, and he breathed it in deeply. <em> Gloria always loves sweets. . . </em></p><p> </p><p>The three of them were currently camping out at Hammerlocke Hills for the day. The whole thing had been Gloria’s idea, as a way for them to all see each other again, without the other Gym Leaders around. Bede originally wanted to refuse, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to spend more time with the Galarian Champion. </p><p> </p><p>“She says she’s sorry she’s late, and she’ll be here soon.” The ravenette looked up. “Like I told you earlier, she was busy doing Champion-stuff.” She sniffed air, only now noticing the enticing smell of their lunch. “Is that sweet curry?”</p><p> </p><p>Bede blinked, coming out of his thoughts. “Yes, it is. Is there a problem with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Marnie frowned. “I’ve always liked dry curry, and no one here likes sweet curry.” Her eyes widened and a sly smirk appeared on her face. “Unless. . .”</p><p> </p><p>“J-Just go back to your reading!” The Fairy Trainer stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t deny it!” Marnie beamed, knowing that she had caught him. </p><p> </p><p>“Because there isn’t anything to deny!” Bede countered, only to realize his mistake. “I-I meant as in you hadn’t said anything about Gloria, so—” It was a lost cause, he knew, but at least he could get some points for trying, right?</p><p> </p><p>A quiet ding came from Bede’s phone and he stepped away from his meal to see what it was. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <b>Pink Champ 👑👑👑:</b> </span> <b> Hey, so I’m currently stuck in some bad storms. The Corviknight driver is having a tough time… </b> <em> (sent 11 mins ago) </em></p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <b>Pink Champ 👑👑👑:</b> </span> <b> I'll be there with you guys as soon as I can. I have a lot to tell you all. </b> <em> (sent 10 mins ago) </em></p><p> </p><p><em> 11 minutes? </em> Bede frowned. <em> Curse cheap data companies and their unreliable coverage. </em>He typed up a reply and sent it back to her. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <b>Fairy Prince:</b> </span> <b> OK. Well be sure to come here soon. I have curry, and everyone here is starving </b> <em> (not read) </em></p><p> </p><p>He sighed and placed his device back into his coat pocket, returning his attention back to the food. “Curry’s done,” he announced to no one in particular, pleased with how it looked. </p><p> </p><p>He left to get some bowls for them, and when he returned, he found Hop sitting awake, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “What’s going on?” He asked sleepily. </p><p> </p><p>“I finished your food, that’s what,” Bede replied, rolling his eyes. He poured the curry evenly into four bowls, taking two with him over towards Hop and Marnie. He sat down and placed a bowl beside him to save for Gloria. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what about mine?” Hop stared at Bede expectantly, seemingly upset that Bede hadn’t brought his food over as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I only have two hands,” Bede told him. “Get yours yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Hop looked like he was going to argue, but Marnie interrupted with “Get mine, too, please.” Hop huffed and stood up, leaving to go get his and Marnie’s bowls of curry. </p><p> </p><p>He came back a few moments later, and Marnie absentmindedly took a spoonful of her curry, gazing at her phone. “Wow.” She stopped and looked down at her food. “It’s really sweet.” A frown appeared on her face for a second, only to vanish as she ate some more and scrolled through her phone. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a gasp escaped her mouth, and her face became ghostly pale. </p><p> </p><p>Both males turned to her immediately. “What’s wrong?” Hop asked instantly, scooting closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>Ever so slowly, Marnie’s eyes met Bede’s. “It’s Gloria. She’s. . . She’s not Champion anymore. . .” She gulped nervously and looked down at her phone, her gaze darting back and forth quickly. </p><p> </p><p><em> So </em> that’s <em> what Gloria wanted to tell us, </em> Bede thought. <em> Although why would she tell Marnie, and not wait until she saw us in person? </em>His only answer was because she didn’t know how to talk to them about it in person. </p><p> </p><p>Bede took a bit of his curry, noticing how sugary it tasted. “Well, she did tell me that she had something to tell us.” He sighed. “A Trainer probably came by and battled—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Hop’s voice came barely over a whisper. “Bede, that’s not it.” His lip quivered and his words sounded shaky. A tear streamed down his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bede frowned. “Tell me what’s going on!”</p><p> </p><p>Marnie leaned closer to Hop, staring at her phone in disbelief. “Th-There’s been a Flying Taxi accident. . .”</p><p> </p><p>Bede’s bowl fell to the ground, his remaining curry spilling everywhere. He hardly noticed. </p><p> </p><p>“S-Surely you must be joking, right?” There was no way that Gloria was— She couldn’t be! She was Galar’s strongest Champion ever in existence!</p><p> </p><p>But one look at their distraught faces told him the truth. </p><p> </p><p><em>“</em><b><em>I’m</em></b> <b><em>currently stuck in some bad storms. . .”</em></b></p><p> </p><p><em> No. She can’t be! She was fine just moments ago! </em> His emotions overflowed, tears running down his face and his hands trembling. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” He wailed, his voice carried by the windless air. He screamed at the sky for as long as he could, while Marnie and Hop wrapped their arms around him in comfort. </p><p> </p><p>How could the sun shine so brightly when the person he loved most was gone? How could the Rookidees chirp happily nearby, when their Champion had been killed by their own family? </p><p> </p><p><em> Why her? She’s perfect and beautiful. She’s loved by everyone and everything, and could do no harm. </em>His voice broke from his yells, and he continued his sorrow through heavy sobs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I never got to tell her. . . </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What she really means to me. . . </em>
</p><p> </p><p>•••••</p><p> </p><p>Bede awoke with a start, sweat beading on his forehead and his breathing heavy. He tried to calm his beating heart, afraid that someone could hear. After a few seconds, he looked around, finding himself in a familiar setting. It was the room he had from Ms Opal. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Calm down. It was just a nightmare— there’s no reason to be worked up over something like that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But as he told that to himself, he knew, deep down, that it wasn’t true. Five months after her death, and he still refused to accept it. </p><p> </p><p>“Gloria,” he whispered into the silent night, a prayer to whoever would listen. “Please help me. I-I don’t know what to do. . .” A sob escaped him. “You were always there for me, and I loved being around you, even if I denied it. I love you, Gloria. . .”</p><p> </p><p>His exhausted body forced him to close his eyes and mouth, but he couldn’t sleep. He was afraid of the nightmares and memories of the Champion when she was still alive. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And now I’m lost without you.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello... sorry for his this turned out...</p><p>So this is my first Bederia oneshot, and it’s one that I did in like 3 hours... I’m tired. </p><p>I don’t think this one’s all that good, but I really plan on making more btyu oneshots in the future..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>